The present invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to hopper type agricultural and livestock fertilizer and seed dispensers. Current hopper type fertilizer/seed spreaders have small openings located near or at the bottom of the hopper, through which to dispense product. Thus, they are limited to dispensing only small, densely packed product such as fertilizer pellets, salt, and a limited variety of small seeds or feed products. Accordingly, they are generally relegated to a special use role for agricultural and livestock farming operations. This limits its use from being able to dispense larger varieties of product, such as feeds for larger livestock.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved agricultural product dispenser to also dispense both lighter-weight product and larger product, such as larger, less dense varieties of seed and bulk animal feed.